The Barcelona Adventures
by Rose's Companion
Summary: Ten and Rose are on Barcelona. Not sure what they're going to do. I'm really bad at writing summaries. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

As the TARDIS jerked and bounced through the galaxy, Rose Tyler was changing into Barcelonian clothes. The humanoid women in Barcelona wore pounds of jewelry made out of aphalyte (a shiny, lumiescent metal found on the planet). They also wore dresses best described as brightly colored, very loose saris. Men wore loose, baggy robes, too, but the Doctor didn't want to change. "They get visitors from all over the place- a suit and coat won't be that unusual. Any anyway, the locals know me. I'm the 'Blue Box Medicine Man!'"

The TARDIS landed just as Rose had tied the last knot in her sari. She and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS in to bright sunlight and a throng of noseless dogs and blue skinned people. Everyone was talking- some were asking them questions, some were telling them to leave, and yet more were inviting them to supper. The Doctor held up his hand for them to stop talking. "One at a time, please: humans and time lords can't differentiate when more than one person is talking at once. Mayor, would you like to speak first?"

One of the dogs stepped forward. He bowed, and said, "Blue Box Medicine Man, I welcome you on behalf of the city of Bakaar. We are honored that you have visited us once again. Who is your companion?"

Rose laughed and said, "I'm Rose Tyler. I'm his friend. I travel around with him. Save the universe. That sort of thing."

As the Doctor and Rose were shown around the city by the mayor, they were mobbed by people wanting to sell their wares to them. Rose bought a few things, but soon was weighed down by all her purchases. The city's main industry was tourism- people from all over the universe wanted to see the Barcelonian dogs, and for those rich enough to do so, Barcelona was a popular vacation spot.

There were plenty of hotels, but they were put up by the mayor in a suite in his mansion. When they were settled in their rooms, the Doctor told Rose about the planet.

"Barcelona is mostly desert, but nobody lives in the desert. Everybody lives in cities, and all of the cities are near either the ocean coast or in the rainforest. The entire planet is one country- Barcelona- but it doesn't have a main figure of power in the government. Instead, they have a parliament made up of all the mayors.

"Only the dogs can be in the government- Barcelona is terribly racist. The Afalaxor people came here from the planet Afalaxoria as slaves, and although slavery was outlawed a few decades ago, there's still plenty of discrimination."

"So it's just the dogs and the Afalaxors who live here, then?"

"Yes, but it's very popular to vacation here."

"How did they know it was you? I mean, you haven't been here in this incarnation, have you?"

"Nah, they saw the TARDIS! Pretty recognizable if you've seen it before, doncha think?"

Rose giggled. "One of the most recognizable things in the universe to me, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and looked down at Rose. Rose smiled and looked up at the Doctor. When their eyes met, it felt to Rose as if time itself had stopped. Those big, chocolaty brown eyes... His cockeyed smile... The slightly hooked nose... She loved the way he looked. She loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As the Doctor looked around their small but comfortable suite in the mayor's mansion, he thought about Rose. He realized that his feeling for her had blossomed in to more than friendship. It maybe wasn't actual, true love yet, but he wanted to kiss her. To feel the touch- no. He couldn't think that. He was hundreds of years old and she was 19. She would grow old and die, but he had at least a regeneration left. She only thought of him as a friend. And Jackie would kill him. Probably literally. No, he couldn't act on any of his feelings. He would just have to sit and watch her from a figurative distance.

Rose saw his saddening face and reached over to gently touch his shoulder. "Hey. You okay, Doctor?" The Doctor nodded sadly, but didn't say anything. After a while, he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll just go to bed." Rose nodded. "I will too, then."

As she lay in bed, Rose thought about the Doctor. She wondered if he felt the same way about her that she did about him. She wondered if he wanted to kiss her like she wanted to kiss him. She wondered if he wanted to feel the touch- no. She couldn't think that. He was hundreds of years old and she was 19. She would grow old and die, but he had at least a regeneration left. He only thought of her as a friend. And Jackie would kill them. Probably literally. No, she couldn't act on any of her feelings. She would just have to sit and watch him from a figurative difference.

And anyway, did Time Lords have romantic/sexual attraction? What if he was gay, what if there was some law she didn't know about not letting humans and Time Lords be together, wWhat if he didn't like her in any way at all, but only let her stay in the TARDIS out of pity? What if... what if... what if...?

With these saddening thoughts, she fell asleep.

Sorry about the extreme shortness of this chapter- I promise the others will be longer. -RC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

In the morning, the mayor (Rose still didn't know his name) talked to them about an issue the country had been having for a few years.

"Our scientists go out in to the desert quite often to do research and mine for aphalyte and that sort of thing. Over the past, oh, three, years or so, though, only 75% or so of the people in the groups come back. We send them out in groups of ten, twenty and fifty, and only 3/4 of the people in each group come back. When we ask the remaining people about the missing scientists, they say that no one else ever was in their group. It happens wherever they go. It happens whenever they go. We've sent people out to investigate, but they can't figure anything out either. Can you help, Doctor?"

The Doctor listened with a crease in his brow. "It's as if time is being rewritten," he said when the mayor was done talking. "But that's not possible. Well. Close to not possible. Well. It's unlikely. Well. That's probably what's happening. Quite likely, actually, in this case. Allons-y, Rose!" He jumped up from his chair, threw on his coat and grabbed his sonic screwdriver.

Rose grabbed his arm. "Wait. Where are we going?"

"To the desert! Where did you think? Come along, Tyler. Hmm. That doesn't really work. Maybe with a last name like.. Pond. Come along, Pond. I like that, actually. But your name is Tyler, so I'll stick with allons-y. Allons-y, Tyler!"

Rose listened to him with an expression of bemusement. She suddenly grabbed his hand and said, "Allons-y, Doctor!"

A few minutes later, they were in a car driven by one of the mayor's private chauffeurs on their way to the edge of the desert. Where they got to the geology base at the edge of the desert, they requested to be taken with the next group going out. They had a couple of hours wait before they left, so the wandered around the base and talked.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"They don't have noses!"

"I know!"

They both burst in to laughter. "How do they smell things?!"

"I have no idea!"

They started giggling again until a noseless dog walked around the corner and caught them laughing. They immediately went poker faced and stood up perfectly, stiffly straight. The dog look at them as if she was using all her self-control not to bite them. When she was gone, they looked at each other and their expressions set off the laughter again.

After that, they were closely monitored at all times.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they were halfway to the desert base, the Doctor and Rose were both half asleep in the back of the truck. They were surrounded by old dog hair, and the Doctor sneezed because of it every few minutes. Every time he did, Rose gave him a playful slap on the arm. "Stop sneezing, Doctor!" she exclaimed. Every time she hit him, the Doctor would pretend to be in pain, and, since they were both so punchy, this would make them both burst in to gales of laughter.

The trip to the base in the middle of the desert took about 15 Earth hours, and somewhere around the ten hour mark, Rose fell asleep with her head resting on the Doctor's shoulder. He wasn't really sure what to do about this. He wanted to put her head on his lap and stroke her hair while she slept, but he thought that if he wasn't going to show romantic affection for her while she was awake, he shouldn't while she was asleep, either. He compromised with himself. He put her head on his lap (he wanted his friend to be comfortable- it didn't mean anything at all) but didn't touch her hair.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Rose had been having a recurring dream for some time that she married the Doctor and they lived together the rest of their lives. By some magic of dreams, they died happily and at the same time. She had been desperately trying not to fall asleep on the truck drive so that she wouldn't have to dream about the Doctor while he was right there, but the urge to sleep overcame her after thirteen hours of being awake.

In her dream, she and the Doctor had been dating for a few months, and one day she woke up to her room covered in Post-it notes written in Gallifreyian. She frowned. Usually when the Doctor put Post-it note messages in her room when she slept, they were either in English, or the TARDIS translated them. For them to be in Gallifreyian was highly unusual. "TARDIS?" she queried.

"Yes, Rose?"

"What do those say?"

"I think you should ask the Doctor."

Rose got dressed and went to the console room to find the Doctor. She found him standing him there rather awkwardly in his best suit. She ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Gallifreyian? Really?" she teased. The Doctor cleared his throat. He got down on one knee and opened a hand to her. She gasped. Tears of happiness were running down her cheeks. In his hand was a glittering engagement ring made of polished rock that she recognized as only being found on the planet Belleterre.

"Yes!" she choked out through her tears. "Yes, Doctor, I love you. I love you so much. I will marry you. I love you."

The Doctor smiled and pulled her into a kiss. The dream skipped ahead in the way that dreams do and they were getting married. The dream skipped again, and they had their first child- a girl. They named her Jenny. Another skip and they were living happily with three children. Their children had all moved out and they were on their own again. The dream ended just before they died happily and peacefully in each other's arms.


End file.
